The little angel type?
by pacificatlantic
Summary: When another member joins the host club, she is shrouded in mystery. Where did she come from? Who is her family? No one expected her to be a triplet to the twins! She's also a bit more furry than expected...
1. Chapter 1, A new world, Twice

**Hi everyone! I've started this new story, and its kinda strange, I know (: I hope everyone likes it! The updates will probably be very slow, but I have fun writing this story, and I hope you'll have fun reading it!**

**Love, pacificatlantic**

**Ookami's POV: (means wolf)**

_Death_. I watched it approach long before it struck with its cold, unforgiving hand. It had been following my pack for nights on end, always standing and waiting at the shadows, never wavering, never forgetting or rethinking.

Closer and closer it came, until its dark shadow was cast across our pack, and even the pups grew quiet with apprehension. Our warriors made themselves stronger, and started taking shifts during the night, ready to spring into action at any time. Our lookouts grew more wary; never taking their eyes off of even the slightest breeze. Our medics stocked up on herbs, to help with quick recovery.

Even with this preparation, nothing could stay the reaching hand of death.

It started with fire. The trees around us suddenly lit up in a raging blaze. It licked up our paws as we ran through the woods on the outskirts of a town. Our wolf pack, and all the small critters of the forest fled, for once moving as a single unit; no longer concerned about predator or prey. Now, we were all the prey.

We lost five brave wolves to the fire, and had no time to mourn them. In order to get away from the blazes of hell that nipped our heels, we swam through a river. The waters were swift and strong. All the elderly were lost, as well as most of the pups. I only managed to get across by holding on to my mother with the grip of death.

Finally, coughing and heaving, My wolf family made it to the other side of the river. Now only five of us remained. We slept huddled together for warmth, as the river water was only just thawing out from the winter.

Two of us died from cold sickness. And still, the silent companion known as death followed us, not yet satisfied.

I watched my mother and my father carefully as they discussed what to do next. As I was still just a pup, I didn't know what to do. And then: death claimed them as well.

It came for my parents in the sound of two loud bangs. Their warm blood splattered on my cold body, as two men shot at them. I watched the men in horror as they laughed and smiled at each other. My mouth opened, and I wailed as loud as I could, my parents empty bodies crumpling to the floor.

My entire pack, the family I had only just met had been completely wiped out within three days. I was the only one left. The only wolf in a deceased pack. They had considered me special. Special because I could sense things coming before the others could. I had enjoyed the attention, but now, I just wish I had gotten to know each of them better.

I was jolted out of my trip down memory lane, as a net was thrown around me, and I was lifted off the ground. All to late I realized that there were really three of these men. I heard a grunt, and a great pain bloomed in my head before I fell into a deep blackness as the waves of sleep pulled me under their churning depths.

I open my eyes slowly, and a terrifying sight greets me. I'm in a wooden crate, with wide slats, and the crate is in a dark room that is filled with similar crates. Whimpers and moans of pain fill the air, and the smell of death surrounds my scrunched nose.

All of a sudden I heard a loud whimper come from right next to me. My tiny head swiveled, and saw that I was not alone in this tiny crate. A small human lay next to me, cradling a funny looking arm. What was that white thing sticking out of it?

**Amaterasu's Story 3rd person because she's a baby: (AMATERASU means 'shining over heaven')**

Mrs. Hitachiin walked through the woods, with huge tears rolling down her perfect face. Loud sobs ripped their way out of her tiny and fragile body. In her arms was a tiny child, no more than 5 months old. The baby was sleeping soundly in her mother's arms, completely trusting the woman who was about to betray her.

Mrs. Hitachiin had made a deal with someone, a short while ago. She never thought she would have to pay her side so quickly. When her twin sons were born, Hikaru and Kaoru, they were immediately the two things she loved most. However, they were born to early, and the doctors told her that they would not live for more than a week, one tiny week.

Mrs. Hitachiin begged and pleaded with the doctors to do something, save her precious boys somehow. The doctors were torn apart by the woman's begging, and with some reluctance, called for the scientists that had recently proclaimed that they had found a way to cure any ailments of mankind.

One scientist came to see Mrs. Hitachiin. He examined the babies, and told her that they could be saved, but it would come with a price. Mrs. Hitachiin threw herself on the scientist and told him that she would pay any price he asked for, so long as her two children were safe.

The scientist adopted a cunning smile and asked her if she was sure, and meant any price at all. Mrs. Hitachiin was so ecstatic that her children were to be saved, _saved_, that she agreed. As they shook on it, the nameless scientist informed Mrs. Hitachiin that her third child was to be turned over to the scientist's building when it grew to be 3 years old.

Mrs. Hitachiin's eyes widened and giant tears welled up as the scientist gave a small potion to both boys, and they instantly looked better. The scientist left, and Mrs. Hitachiin threw herself over her now healthy boys, that had gotten better at the price of their soon to be sister's life. Because, what Mrs. Hitachiin knew, was that she had had triplets, the only female of their trio had been left in the womb, smart enough to know that she was not ready to come into the world.

The next day, the third triplet was born. And 3 years passed before Mrs. Hitachiin could get enough of her child. Now, she was trudging through the woods to the scientist's lab, about to sacrifice her only daughter so that she could become a lab rat to save the child's two brothers.

Mrs. Hitachiin was suddenly mobbed, and she felt her child ripped from her hands, and before she could fight for her child, or even say a fleeting goodbye, she was out cold, sprawled on the forest floor, with her daughter being brutally carried the rest of the way to hell.

Ichiro, the scientist, was very happy when the child arrived so soon. He was admittedly a bit angry when the child had a broken arm, but he would fix that tomorrow, as it was already dark outside. He told his workers to place the girl into the crate with the wolf they had caught earlier. Only one of the men looked sad, and reluctant. He pulled that man aside and made his own authority _very _obvious. Ichiro would not be betrayed by _this _man.

**Ookami's POV:**

As I sat in this cold, damp crate, the human girl stirred. Her beautiful amber eyes opened slowly, blinking. She did not cry, and nor did I. But when her eyes landed on me, they opened wide and she shrunk back instinctively. I realized that I must have scared her, as all my hair was standing up in fright.

I did a small shiver and allowed my hair to lay back down, and gave the girl my best attempt at looking peaceful. She slowly came away from the corner towards me, still cradling that odd looking arm of her's.

**AMATERASU's POV: (she'll seem older than she is, but I have no idea how a 3 year old thinks...)**

_Mother! Mother? Where are you? Why did you leave me? Ouch! Me arm!_ Those were the first thoughts that swam through my hazy, pain filled mind as I slowly woke up. Did my mother not want me? I sighed and put the thought away for later. My arm felt like it was on fire, and I had no idea where I was.

As I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in a dark crate, it smelled awful, it was wet, whimpers came from all around the room, and there was a wolf cub in the crate with me. _What_? A wolf cub? I shrank against my side of the crate, arm protesting violently, but this wolf cub looked much more angry than my arm was.

It seemed to notice my fright, and it shuddered, hair falling back into place and gave me a very comforting look. I crawled toward it a bit, and held out my good arm. The wolf nudged itself forward as well, and soon I was stroking the soft hair. It felt like feathers. I smiled brightly, despite everything that had happened to me. This wolf could make me happy easily, and soon we fell asleep together, cuddling each other for what little warmth we could salvage.

**10 years later...(Amaterasu's PROV:)**

I was woken roughly by one of Ichiro's goons. I snarled at him, and he backed off, but not before muttering "freak" under his breath. I rolled my eyes, we all knew that anyway. When I had first been brought here, Ookami and I were kept in that crate together for 5 years, bonding and growing closer. But when I turned 8, they decided it was time to run their main experiment on us both.

We were forced to merge and become one being through a _very _painful operation. I shudder at the thought of it. Now I could turn into a wolf at will, and had the advanced senses of Ookami as well, but my friend, my only friend, was gone. Lost inside of me, literally.

I got dressed in what rags I could find on the floor before going out for my daily lessons. My reddish, auburn hair was long and messy, for I was rarely allowed to wash myself. One day, I _would _break out of here. I _would _breathe the free air again, and see the sun rise and fall. I _would _taste the winds and the seas. I _would _break out and fly, I _would _roll in the grass, I _would _smell the roses I see in pictures, I _would _climb mountains. I would _live_.

Akio came jogging up through the dimly lit hallway to me. I smiled lightly at him, as he had only ever been kind to me, and I now think of him as a friend. "Hey girly! I found a good school for you to go to once you get out of here!" He exclaimed.

I laughed gently at his excitement. He knew well of my plans to leave this hell, and was currently looking for as many ways as possible to help me. "Hey Akio! Where is the school?"

"Its just round the corner from here! And it's huge! You could defiantly get in on a scholarship for singing, and it's so big you could easily hide there and end up living there! All we have to do is wait for the right time to let you escape from here." He told me.

I wasn't one for hoping too much, but this sounded like an actually good plan. I smiled big for the first time in months and nodded. "Thanks Akio, you're the best friend I could hope for in a place like this. Let me know when the best time to escape would be?"

"Of course! I love seeing that smile of yours!" Akio told me as he ran off down a different corridor, I smiled at his back, but quickly adopted a blank expression as I entered my lesson room, I would be interrogated painfully if I came in smiling, Ichiro would think I was plotting something. I had already found that one out. It wasn't fun.

Unfortunately, the opportunity the Akio and I were waiting for would take a long time to arrive. I would be 16 before the perfect day arrived.

**Amaterasu's POV: A few days after her 16th birthday**

Today was the day, the day when I would finally be free of this wretched place! Akio came to me a week ago and told me that Ichiro would be leaving the compound for a week, and that everyone was still taking Sunday off, like normal. I had done well in convincing Ichiro that I could be trusted.

I through on the street clothes that Akio had found for me, boots, jeans, and a hoodie that was soft and fit me well. I grabbed my bag of stuff, all that was in it were the few trinkets Akio had bought me, and my mother's necklace. Every now and then I would remember little flashes of my life there, but all I could remember was a caring and loving woman, and two other people that were my age, but I did not know who they were.

I grabbed the knife in my bag (given to me by Akio) and I sliced off my hair, so that it was as short as a boy's and had some bangs hanging in the front. I was ready. My amber eyes, once devoid of life, now shone with determination and happiness.

I slipped out of the room, down the hallway, and finally the exit was in sight. Really, this was too easy. There was only one guard on the door, and I quickly transformed into my wolf form, and growled loudly as I approached the door. The guard smiled at me, and I saw that it was Akio. I barked out a laugh and he opened those huge white doors for me.

I had of course been taught about the outside world, and had been showed pictures, but nothing had prepared my for this sight. There was a large street, filled with bustling people, and no one even saw me. I transformed back into a human, and gave one last smile at Akio.

"The school manager is expecting you. Go my little Amaterasu. Go and be free of this evil place." Akio said to me and I looked at him and nodded. Then I slipped off into the real world, my wolf senses telling me that I would never see him again.

As I walked down the crowded street, people bumped into me, and all I could do was stumble along, my eyes fixed on the huge pink building in front of me, my soon to be school with any luck.

The main doors were open, and I walked in nervously. A woman with a kind face walked up to me and asked if I was looking for the chairman. I nodded slowly, and she pulled me along to his office. The woman went in before me and came out a few minutes later, telling me that Mr. Suoh would see me now.

I walked in slowly and stood in front of his desk nervously. Mr. Suoh swiveled his chair around to face me, and his face went into utter shock. "Hikaru? Kaoru? No...it's not either of you. But you look so much like them! Pray tell, what is your name young sir?"

Mr. Suoh had mistaken me for three things so far and none were true. He thought I was a boy? Well I would be happy the further I got from my identity so no one took me back to the compound. However, I felt as though I shouldn't lie to him. "Amaterasu," I told him. My voice was low enough to be a boy's but not strange for a girl either.

Mr. Suoh's face now changed into embarrassment as he knew that no male would be called Amaterasu. "Goodness, I'm so sorry miss! Well, I have heard your voice recording and am proud to give you our fully paid scholarship to Ouran High School! Would you like a girl's, or boy's uniform?"

I smiled when I heard that I had gotten into the school. When I saw both of the uniforms though, I immediately chose the boy's uniform, not even sure that that puffy yellow _abomination _was actually a dress. Mr. Suoh smiled at me slyly as he handed over my schedule and map, and told me that my classes started in 10 minutes.

I smiled at him and nodded as I fled the room, found a bathroom and changed into my uniform, stuffing my old clothes into my bag. I had done it! I was free! I ran out of the bathroom, skipping and laughing happily as I now felt like I had no worries at all. I knew I did, but I was content to ignore them for now.

I found my first class a little late, everyone else was already there, and lessons were just starting to begin. I knocked on the door and a small woman exited. "Hi! I'm Ms. Akemi! Goodness, I have two boy's in this class that look just like you! Sorry, you're Ms. Amaterasu, right?"

I smiled at this lively woman and nodded. "Just a quick question before I take you in and introduce you to everyone, what is your family name?"

At Ms. Akemi's question I froze. I had never been given a last name, only a first name. "It-it's Kenyon." I smiled a bit, as the name that had popped into my mind was Irish for 'little wolf'.

Ms. Akemi smiled at me and ushered me into the room. "Everyone! This is Kenyon Amaterasu! I trust you all to be nice and welcoming to her, as she is new."

As I stood in front of the class, my eyes widened impossibly large as I stared at two mirror images of myself, both of them also had wide eyes as they watched me. I broke the eye contact, freaking out on the inside but I kept me cool and sat as far away from them as possible.

All throughout the day I felt their eyes boring into my back, but I kept myself facing forward and tried to pay attention to my lessons. When the bell, rang, signaling the end of the day. I waited until all the class had left before rushing out of the room.

My escape was stopped however, when the other two me's stepped in front of me and blocked my path. Both of them had equally shocked expressions as I'm sure mine was as well. I smiled at them nervously and squeaked out a timid "Excuse me?".

They then both grew identical smirks. "And just who might you be, face-stealer?" They both asked at the same time.

I smiled back fully now, an perfect replica of their smiles on my face, these two were fun. "I might ask you the same thing! I know my name, you know my name as well, but what of you two? I say you're the face-stealers!"

"Do you hear that, Hikaru?" Asked the first.

"I do believe I did, Kaoru! She thinks that _we _stole _her _face!" Exclaimed Hikaru.

I laughed at that, and they turned to me, presumably startled. "How bout we just share the face? I do think it would be quite painful and difficult to take the ones we have now off, even if they aren't unique."

They both smiled again, real smiles this time, and Hikaru started, "I think we could...live with that." Kaoru finished.

"You madam, are quite some fun! Would you care to join us at the Host Club today? Unless you are expected at home of course." Hikaru asked me. I had read up as much as I could on this school when I had known I would come here, so I knew in general what the Host Club did, and even though it sounded ridiculous, these guys were fun so I agreed.

They offered their arms to me, and I stood inbetween them as we waltzed down several hallways before stopping in front of a door labeled 'Music Room #3'.

As we walked in, I was blinded by flower petals. Wait, no. I _would have _been blinded by flower petals, had the twins not blocked them for me as we entered the room. I smiled at them, but they were already gone, off to host.

I looked around and saw tables set up everywhere, each with several girls and one or two guys. _Hmph, so much for me accompanying them._ I thought, but it really wasn't their fault I suppose, there did seem to be a certain amount of responsibility that hosting required.

Soon a guy with silky blonde hair and strangely violet eyes ran up to me and began shaking me most vigorously. _What the hell?_

"Hikaru! What ever are you doing? You can't just stand about doing nothing! And where is Kaoru? Oh look! See? _He's _doing his job! Ah, but Hikaru is with him...thats odd. Who are you?" This was all said in such a rush the only real thing I got was the 'Who are you?' and that was just because he was winding down from his excitement, seeing as the twins were both working.

Another guy with glasses and black hair stood up and waved his hands, causing all the girls to whine, but never-the-less, they also stood up and left. I just remained standing in front of the first guy, my mouth hanging open and his was as well.

Soon glasses-boy, a girl, the silent one, and his bunny-like companion had joined us as well. I looked at all the stangers nervously, not used to being stared at like this. But, within a few seconds, I felt the twin's arms wrap around me, and I relaxed.

"Oh, calm down Milord." Stated Hikaru.

"She's with us! Our little face-sharer." Finished Kaoru.

I smiled back at the others, and said to them: "That's me! But who are you?"

"My name is Tamaki! I am the 'king' of the host club! Making every girl happy is our dream!" Exclaimed Tamaki, though I prefered 'Milord'.

"I'm Hunny! This is Takashi! But you can call him Mori!" This came from the bunny, who was very cute, and Mori who had this look about him. It was strangley calming, despite his being so tall and silent.

"You know us!" Hikaru and Kaoru told me proudly. I mocked a salute at them and turned to the second to last member, glasses-boy.

"Ms. Amaterasu Kenyon, 2nd year, in Hikaru and Kaoru's class, along with Haruhi, no family background given, got in on a full music scholarship though. No more information was given, so all together mysterious. I'm Kyoya by the way." This all came in one package.

"Well, I guess I don't have to introduce myself anymore...thanks?" I mumbled, though everyone heard me. The twins seemed to glare at Kyoya, for revealing more than I was comfortable telling these strangers, though it wasn't much at all.

The only other girl in the group laughed, a nice sound that I was un-used to. "I'm Haruhi, nice to meet you." I smiled at her.

"Did you have the same idea with the uniforms? I couldn't stand to be wearing those yellow dresses." I asked Haruhi. She laughed again, and Milord looked upset.

"What are you talking about Ms. Amaterasu? Haruhi is most definatley one of the most manly men I've ever met!" Milord cried, grabbing the poor girls arm and trying to get her to flex it, without avail.

"Tamaki, I believe she knows I'm a girl by now, though if you don't mind Ms. Amaterasu, could you keep that to yourself? Everyone outside of this club thinks I'm a boy." Haruhi told me.

Everyone was watching me closely to see what I would say. These people seemed fun, so I nodded and beamed at all. They smiled back, even Mori.

The next thing I knew though, was black, I was not ready for the outside world it seemed. All the activity of the day, and my emotions going haywire, was too much for my body. It crumpled to the floor, but I think someone caught me, I'm not sure though...

**Okay! First chapter done! And its also 4000+ words! YAY! :D Pleeeeeaaaase answer these questions I have below, I'm begging you, this is so I know what to write next pleaaase! I wont ask for any other reviews! (I'll still want them though haha)**

**What POV should the story be in? I've made it 1st mostly, but some people prefer 3rd...**

**Who should Amaterasu end up with? (Please, not her brothers...)**

**Should she be able to 'mind-comunicate' with Ookami? Or not?**

**Will she be happy or unhappy to begin with, and how much will she reveal**?

**Did you like it?**

**Can Amaya (night rain) be her nickname? Amaterasu is looong. **

**When does she reveal everything?**

**Should she live with her brothers imediatly, or reside in the school for a few days?**

**Last one! Do her brothers get mad at mother?**

**Ok! Please, I'm begging you to answer at least some of these. If you do I will sent you a personal 'you're the best!' note in the next chapter (: Eternally yours, me.**


	2. Sad and Happy moments, we get them all

**Okay! Welcome back! Here's my thank-you notes, as promised!**

**Ginger-Megz= Thank you! That review was awesome (: I'm never really sure if I'm writing the right things, but everything you said was exactly as I was planning on writing it! YAY! (: **

**Sukehh= Of course it isn't cheesy! I loved every word of it! (: All of your ideas were wonderful! I will definatly keep that in mind! **

**velvee= Will do! Have done! (:**

**luckydog10heart= Ah! thank you sooo much (: this made my day, it really helped. I LOVED the piano idea! Smarty pants! (((((:**

**^Now back to the story^**

**Amaterasu's POV:**

As I was swimming through the blank darkness of my unconcouis mind, I became aware that I was no longer alone. A small, grey figure was also there, and so I pulled us down to some solid rock that was floating around. **Amaterasu? We made it out? **That voice. I've never heard it spoken aloud before but I would recognize it anywhere! _Ookami? Of course we did! I promised we would!_

Ookami barked out a laugh and I laughed with her, hugging the wolf form in front of me.

**3rd person POV:**

No one was expecting Amaterasu to just topple over randomly. Definately not on the scheldule, but hey what can you do? Mori seemed to know as he leaped forward and caught her, always the hero of the group. He layed the girl's limp form on the couch and stood back.

Kyoya of course was unfazed, and had gone back to typing in his laptop, retreating to his own world. Tamaki had made a huge deal of it of course, rushing to go help out his new 'daughter' and do god knows what, before the twins stopped him.

"Milord! She's unconcious, leave her alone. We will take care of her!" The twins said in unison, grinning identical smirks. Tamaki's face turned red with anger.

"And leave her in the hands of you two devils? Never!" Tamaki yelled, running forward as if to rush past the twins and save the 'damsle in distress'. However, Amaterasu had just reached forward and grabbed Hikaru's wrist tightly.

"See? She'd rather it be us!" Kaoru informed a now crying Tamaki. Haruhi trusted the twins enough to know that Amaterasu would be taken care of, and so she left to clean the dishes. Mori and Hunny were seen eating cake, giving Amaterasu her on time and space to get better.

However, when Amaterasu began to shake, her skin grew hot to the touch, the twins freaked out. "Kyoya! Amaya's hot! What's going on? She's shaking and mumbling! We don't know what to do!"

Kyoya stood up, along with everyone else and ran to the couch. He placed one hand on her forehead and removed it imediatly. "She's running a high fever, and needs to cool down. Haruhi, I'm afraid you'll have to give her an ice bath. If that doesn't work, we'll take her to the hospital."

Haruhi blanched, but nodded anyway. She would help this new friend of her's in whatever way she could. The twins looked sick with worry as Mori helped Haruhi take Amaterasu into the bathroom, soon Mori came out and Haruhi's job began.

"By the way, Hikaru and Kaoru, did you call her Amaya?" Kyoya asked. He was pretty sure that the twins knew that wasn't her name.

"Amaterasu is too long! We couldn't call her that!" They complained, and everyone else shrugged, typical twins.

**Harhuhi's POV:**

When I saw Mori leave the bathroom door, I realized how difficult this would be. I was not a strong person, so lifting a sleeping body would be hard. However, Amaterasu needed my help, and I would give it to her. Taking off her jacket was easy. Her shirt was a button up like mine, so that was easy too. I was about to take off her bra as well when I noticed something all over her arms and body.

Amaterasu had scars. Lots of scars. They laced her entire body, the parts that I could see at least, except for her hands and face. Some were cuts, some looked like burns. This girl had gone through pain, and a hellishly large amount of it. I could also tell that she didn't do any of it to herself. So, in my panicked mind, I did the only thing I could do. I screamed. I screamed and scrambled back, horrified that she could still be alive after all that.

**Hikaru's POV:**

We were all about to settle down for a nice card game while we waited, when we heard frantic screams coming from the bathroom. We all stood as one, looking frantic. _What happened? Did Amaya wake up? Did Haruhi fall in?_

Mori and Hunny got to the bathroom first, and the rest of us soon caught up. Tamaki took one look at Amaya and turned and pulled Haruhi, who was huddled on the floor, into a hug.

I turned to look at Amaya and my blood ran cold. Any embarrassment over seeing her in only a bra and her school pants was gone. I felt anger stirring in me. I knew I was the temper of the twins, but this seemed to make everyone mad. _Who had done this to her? _

Of course, before any of us could say anything, Amaya decided to wake up.

**Amaya's POV:**

_Ookami, I have to go. My body is waking up. _I smiled lightly at my best friend. **Worry not, I will be able to contact you while you're awake now! Well, only when you take my form, but still! **Ookami smiled big. Well, the biggest smile a wolf can muster anyway. I reluctantly pulled away from her, and returned to my new friends, the Host Club.

This is definately not what I wanted to wake up to. I'm lying in a bath fully dressed but without a shirt on, and all the club members are staring at my messed up body. Haruhi was crying on the floor, with Tamaki trying to comfort her. Mori didn't have any expression on his face, but it looked like he was trying hard to remain calm. Hunny was crying silent tears, with a very dark look on his face. Kyoya looked sympathetic, and slightly angry. The twins faces actually made me flinch. They looked murderous in their anger.

"Okay, freakshow is over. I'm not sure you realized, but I'm not exactly _dressed _here. Do you think you guys might have the courtocy to leave?" I questioned them. I didn't like being stared at, it usually meant more punishment was coming.

Most of the club blushed and began to shuffle out of the room, but Hunny stopped and turned over his shoulder and said in his lovely voice: "We'll go now, but when you come out, tell us what's going on?"

He was gone before I could give an answer to him, and I was once again alone in the bathroom with Haruhi. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scream like that, it startled me is all." She apologized, but I shook my head and smiled sadly at her.

"No need for you to apologize, it's understandable that you screamed, sorry I scared you." I told her and she looked shocked.

"No! You didn't scare me at all! You _don't _scare me now! It's just, anyone who has endured that much pain surely must be incredibly strong to still be alive. Who are you?" She protested vehemently at the start and trailed off into curiosity and awe at the end. I simply smiled at her and after putting my clothes back on, I left the room. She followed my arm beckoning her.

"Amaya, what's going on? Who did that to you? Who are you?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked me. Everyone made confiming noises, all wanting to know the news.

"People have asked me that question a lot in my lifetime. I always answer it with this question to you. Why do you ask?" I looked all of them in the eyes one by one, to see really why they wanted to know so badly. They hardly knew me after all, and people had to earn information like this, not simply demand it because they saw something they didn't understand. People fear what they don't know or understand.

Each of them looked bewildered. "But-but-but, we _saw _you. It's not a secret anymore. We're asking you to put our worries to rest, and tell us what it means." Tamaki told me, and everyone agreed with him.

"Would you not agree that that kind of information is earned, not given? For instance, had I not known that Haruhi was a girl, would you have told me? I doubt it. Once I got close enough to you I think you would have told me, but only after I had earned that right to know." I told them, and Kyoya and Haruhi were the first to agree with me.

"Amaya has a point. She will tell us when she is ready." Kyoya told the club, and everyone turned to the king, to see what he would say.

"I get what you mean, but I am still worried for you princess, will that torture continue? I don't want you getting hurt, and I can say that truthfully even though I don't know you well." Milord asked, and I smiled, this time it was filled with joy, and the club relaxed.

"I am rid of the man who did this to me. Of that you can be sure." I laughed at the end, it had become to hard to hold in my happiness anymore and it bubbled up.

For the next hour or so, we just got to know each other better, till everyone had to go home. "You'll come back to see us tomorrow?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked me with Hunny watching anxouisly.

I smiled and nodded. "Oh, hey guys? Go on ahead of me, I think I left something in the bathroom." I told them and Kyoya nodded at me.

"Okay, the door will lock itself when you leave." He told me. We all yelled goodbyes and I shut the door gently when I knew they had left. I looked around the room and saw a small section had been cut off with curtains. When I peeked behind it, I saw a grand piano, with a really comfy looking seat. I smiled, thinking _welcome home 'Amaya'._

Before I fell asleep I played a small tune on the piano, singing a soft lullaby that I remembered from my childhood.

I slept well that night. For the first time in many, many years. I woke with a smile.

**Okie dokie! 2nd chapter dooooone! (: I hope you liked it! :D**

**New questions! (notice im not **_**asking **_**you to review hahaha)**

**1. Was that good? I know it was short...**

**2. Are you awesome and wonderful and lovely? Yes you are (:**

**3. Am I allowed to make spelling mistakes? ...its kinda a pain to do a check, cause its not on my word document maker and I have to do it through a website, anyway I'll leave it up to you.**

**Eternally yours, me.**


	3. Found, and then abandoned? nice

**Hey guys! Next chapter! **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, I never imagined getting 12 reviews with only two chapters! You are all amazing and I love you (:**

**bored411: Thank you so much! (: and see? I did update! yay!**

**luckydog10heart: Ahhh! I could NEVER get annoyed at a review! (: you're awesome! and i think it will be a Hunny story...probably**

**blueTyanu1: I continued! ~~~~~ thanks! (:**

**Ginger-Megz: Thanks! I love this story too! Though I'm kinda surprised other people like it too, its not a normal OHSHC fanfic (:**

**Here you go! And please read the question at the end, I'm really leaving it up to you guys cause I don't mind at all (:**

**^Now back to the story^**

**Amaterasu's POV:**

I woke with a start, and stared around me, willing my mind to remember who and where I was...should I have been in my cell? A few seconds later it all came rushing back into my brain, and I smiled.

Too late I realized it was a _wolfy _smile. Too late I knew that normal people don't turn into wolves, and that I was in a very public place. Well darn. I guess I'm just way too slow.

The curtains were flung open, and the _entire _Host Club stood there, watching me. Silence. But only for a few precious seconds, in which I realized that as long as I was in this form, they couldn't recognize me, so I remained a wolf and awaited their judgement. "Can we keep her?" Came from three people amid the silence, Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

"I think it would be fun...why not? We'll just keep her in here!" Tamaki exclaimed in the pause that followed their comment. Kyoya and Mori nodded, and so it was decided.

I was now the pet of the Host Club, well, the secret pet.

Hunny was the first to scoot closer to me, very slowly. I tried to wait patiently for him, but he was _so slow_! The others watched on with worried looks, Mori most of all, but everyone curious about me. Hunny was moving like treacle so I finally ran forward and bushed against him.

Hunny gasped, as did all the club, but soon Hunny placed his hand on my back and the rest relaxed. But I didn't. I was so unused to friendly human contact, being deprived of it for so long. What was I doing? Trusting these _humans _as if they wouldn't reject me? As if they wouldn't turn me back in when-if they found out what I was? I shrank back from Hunny and bared my teeth, shackles raised and fur on end.

The Host Club paused, they had been about to join Hunny in getting to know the knew pet, and now they were unsure. I couldn't let these people hurt me, kill my heart as it had almost been killed before. My heart was bearly there, broken and beaten, but not dead yet. If these people betrayed me it would die and my life would mean nothing, I would even do the scientists bidding. I couldn't let that happen, despite how much I wanted to trust these people.

I growled low in my throat, a clear warning. When the club did not react, if only to watch me closer, I snapped my jaws at them and barked. That got them moving, and the Host Club, my only human friends besides Akio left me abandoned. Granted, I had forced them to, but it still hurt me. They scrambled back, and slammed the door on their way out, even Mori and Kyoya followed them.

I transformed back into a human and allowed myself to cry seven tears, one for each of them. Then I stood up and cleaned myself off, and headed to my classroom. The twins were ready to greet me as I entered the room, and if I had had a whole heart, it would've broken at their faces when I ignored them as I entered the room and sat at the front of the class.

The twins sat right behind me, and through the whole class, they tried to get my attention. I almost cried when their efforts never ended. Finally the end of the day came, and I rushed to exit the classroom before Kaoru and Hikaru. Unfortunatly for _me _I didn't get very far till they caught up to me and tried to grab my arms.

Unfortunatly for _them _I had been taking martial arts classes since I was 5. As they grabbed my arms, I twisted around, and grabbed their arms too, forcing them to let go of my arm. I released their arms, and ran.

WhenI reached the gardens, I was not surprised to feel tears streaming down my face. My heart was once again broken, and all I could do was curl up on the grass and cry my eyes out. I had hardly known the club, but they were _human._ And they were my friends, part of my pack. Ookami had lived through the death of her entire pack, but she had only been a pup.

I thought about changing so I could talk to her, but decided it was too risky. So instead, I cried for the Host Club. No, I cried not for the club, I cried for Tamaki, for Mori and Hunny, for Haruhi, and for my best friends, Hikaru and Kaoru. Only a few people could tell them apart, and I was one of the lucky few, but now I wouldn't need that skill.

I had abandoned them, and they had abandoned me. Or so I thought, I really am _slow. _

**Okie dokie! Another chapter doooone! (: yay! And this is my main question to you:**

**Short and frequent chapters, or long and slow coming chapters?**

**I leave that up to you, my first chapter being an example length of a long chapter and this one being a short chapter. (:**

**Eternally yours, me. 3**


	4. Today was a good day

**Hey guys! Next chapie! (: This story is soooo fun to write!**

**Timewarpweekend: Thank you! That's really nice (: I hope this is quick enough? Haha I have a lot of fun writing this. I hope you had a great holiday and are ready for the new year! But, what I hope more is that you are happy, and I really mean that. I don't know you, but you deserve to be happy, so don't let the sad things in life get you down! :D**

**bored411: Slow and long! ...well kinda. Not really. 2000+ words though! I was to excited to post this to wait hahaha. Did you have a good holiday? Ready for the new year? I hope you are and did (: You're a great person! Don't be too sad about bad things in your life, because I'm pretty sure there are tons of people who don't want you to be. Even me, though I don't know you. You really deserve to be happy. (:**

**velvee: What about medium chapters and kinda fast? Haha i hope this is okay (: 2000+ words! Woot! Happy holidays! And good luck in the new year! I'm sure you've earned it, even though I don't know you! Be happy! And don't dwell to much on sad things in life, and if you think you can't get over it, talk to someone! Most of the time it helps (:**

**Ginger-Megz: I'm not quite sure what you meant by 'not like the others'...? Haha I hope you had a great holiday! And, even though I don't know you, I know you deserve to be happy in the new year! So let the new year magic work! Don't dwell and depress! Because when you let go, you can be happy again (:**

**^Now back to the story^**

**Amaterasu's POV:**

As I lay there, curled into a ball and weeping for my friends, I began to feel cold. The sun had gone down and warmth no longer seeped from the sky. Darkness and cold stole over me, hiding me from sight.

I curled up tighter, and knew I wouldn't be able to make it back inside tonight. The doors were probably locked by now, and only people leaving would be able to let me in, but who would ever let me in anyway? I made myself comfotable, ready for my second night in the free world.

Soon, I heard footsteps. They came closer and closer, and I became more on edge, but where could I go? If I moved now they would most certainly see me. I made my breathing silent, and hoped they would pass me by. No such luck held.

Hunny burst into the clearing that I was lying in the center of, and we locked eyes, mine surely red with tears. Hunny's face grew sad and sympathetic, and he started towards me without saying a word.

In my fear, I did the stupidest thing anyone could do. I was so terrified of what he would do to me, my mind had reverted back to the not-so-distant days of torture, and I was sure he would hit me. So my paniciked mind did what it could.

I got up and crawled back on all fours, but as I was crawling back, I ended up transforming. Into a wolf. Right in front of a human. In front of Hunny. One of the very people I thought might betray me. Wow. Smart move, hot stuff.

Hunny stopped short and screamed, an earsplitting sound that sent the others running and yelling for him. My eyes widened when I realized my stupidity, as did his. Hunny shook his head violently, "I'm so sorry! Quick, please change back, I wont tell the others, I give you my word."

Hunny's unnarurally serious response to my actions led me to changing back to my human form. I was so tired that I collapsed, right into Hunny's arms.

_So warm! _I thought as I cuddled towards the heat source. I couldn't open my eyes, because I was too tired, but I was happy right here, in this lovely warmth. Hunny was whispering calming words into my ear and I wondered if it was him that was producing this wonderful heat. I wanted to be shocked by this revalation, but after all that had happened today, this wonderful heat, and those kind words spoken into my ear by that wonderful voice, I fell fast asleep. Doing the one thing I had wanted not to do; trusting someone out here completely. Or at least, much more than I had previously deemed to be safe.

I woke slowly to find myself in a familiar room. It was the room of the Host Club and all of its seven members were watching me. Or, in the room. Tamaki was passed out on the couch, the twins were watching from another couch, looking worried and hurt. Kyoya was typing on his ever-present laptop, and Haruhi was coming out of the kitchen with some tea. Mori sat next to Hunny, who was sitting on the floor, not too far from my couch.

I sat up slowly, and after checking myself over, I knew I felt much better and had no injuries, except for some small scratches from branches and brambles. I cleared my throat a bit, gathering attention and letting everyone know that I had woken up.

Tamaki woke with a start, and ran to me. "Amaya, my daughter! What has happened? The little devils tell me that you have abandoned them, and you were found cold as death in the middle of our school garden!"

"Tamaki, I am fine, though I thank you for your concern." I told him, allowing myself to give him only a tiny smile, and I'm positive that he saw all the raw sadness in my eyes just then. All of my pain and suffering, in the past and now in the present, I know he saw it residing there in my eyes. His expression of total shock told me that. When his eyes became wet with tears, I broke eye contact, and my pain was lost to him, though he _had _seen it.

"Why? Why are you being so cold, damn it!" This outburst came from Hikaru. My eyes widened in shock and I looked in the eyes of all of them. No one had anger or malcontent, not even Hikaru.

Haruhi looked sympathetic and upset, Kyoya was unreadable but did not look threatening, Tamaki still looked shocked, but he was also sad. Hikaru and Kaoru just looked broken. Like I had given them the world and then left them. I had left them, but I had not known how much they cared about me. Hunny looked terribly sad as well, and Mori was patting Hunny's head looking concerned for the both of us. _These people care about me._ Thats all I could think. Everything they had done and were doing screamed this.

It was then that I understood that I could trust these people. This was what it was like to have a family, and even if it was taken from me one day by some cruel twist of fate, I wanted to be able to say that I had experienced it. That I had known _love._ Ichiro could never break me if I had tasted that.

I gave a little laugh, and it shocked the people in the room. I instantly had all of their attention. "Well guys, just like that. You've earned my story. But before I give it to you, you have first and formost earned my apology. Hikaru...Kaoru, words cannot express how sorry I am. I never wanted to leave you two, I love you guys as the brothers I never had. My past led me to believe that I could not trust you, any of you. I see now that I was very wrong in that."

The twins nodded to me, and we shared a heart-felt hug. We sat together on the couch after that, and all was forgiven within the club. "So, what happened in your past that drove you to this?" Kyoya asked me, for once looking honestly curious.

My eyes darkened at the thought of my past, and my immediate wish was to hide it away and not speak of it, but I stopped that urge. These people had earned the right to know and I was the only one who could tell them. So, I did.

As I spoke, and my story became worse and worse, the club's faces changed. It was almost amusing, had it not been so sad. Their faces went from that face a child adopts whilst hearing a much anticipated story, to horror and shock as they realized that my story had an awful start. The faces only got worse as the story went on, as they began to realize that my tale was not one of those in storybooks, where there are happy bits and funny bits. The reality began to dawn on them that my past had no bright spots at all, it was only one long tale of doom and despair.

When I finally reached the part in the story where I managed to escape, Kyoya, Mori and I were the only people in the room not crying. I had shown the others my scars while telling my tale, and they remembered the day in the bathroom. When I finished talking the moon was high in the sky.

Hikaru was the first to do anything after my voice cut off. He jumped off the couch and yelled, "Where is that blasted Ichiro? I'll kill him!" This startled the others out of their thoughts.

"Hikaru, we all want to do that, I'm sure. But right now, what's most important is Amaya. She's living in our school and has no recolection of any family she might have and her last name is fabricated." Kyoya spoke calmly, though he gave me a look of pure sadness.

Hikaru sat back down and resumed hugging me, as neither of the twins had let go of me throughout my entire story, not that I was complaining. "She can stay with us! After all, she'd pass as our sister any day." Kaoru stated and I whirled to face him.

"No! I'm not asking you to do anything for me, any of you! You guys have already done so much and I don't want to ask any more from you!" I told them all, and they all smiled, even Hunny, though he was crying quite hard.

"You don't have to _ask _us to do anything. We _want _to help you, even if you don't understand that. You are our friend and we go to the ends of the Earth for friends. Besides, when was the last time you ate?" Tamaki told me.

"I-" My voice faltered. I haven't eaten for a long time, as I had no money to pay for food. Tamaki smiled triumphantly.

"Its decided then. She'll live with us, as long as she'll have us?" Hikaru half-asked, half-stated.

I smiled and nodded, happy that I had made the decision to tell them. Through our bond, I sensed that Ookami agreed. **(Sorry, I know I haven't put much talking between them for a while, but it never seemed to be the right time.) **

"Not to sound sceptical, but could you show us your wolf form?" This came from Mori, the most I'd ever heard him say. Haruhi nodded in agreement, "I'd like to see it as well, if you don't mind of course."

I smiled at them and nodded. I got off the couch and into a clear area. Then I transformed. There is a bright glow around me, and I feel my bones shift and change, my nose pushes out, hair grows all over, and my ears move among other things. **(This still all happened in a manner of seconds) **The glow grew brilliantly bright right before flashing away.

Where I had been standing not three seconds earlier, now stood a giant wolf, and the club only just now noticed how huge I truely was. **Oh, look at their shocked faces!** Laughed Ookami and I laughed with her. My wolf form was the size of a small horse, no joke.

Hunny giggled and ran forward. I grinned at him when he got near to me. The other's eyes widened as they recognized the twins signature I-just-thought-of-a-good-prank smirk, even if it was on a massive wolf.

When Hunny got within range, I grabbed his arm with my mouth gently and threw him atop my back. Hunny gave a slight yelp, but held on tightly as I ran around the room joyfully, bounding away from the club members as they playfully tried to 'catch' me.

I switched riders often, it became a game to see who could knock off the person on me so they could become 'king of the mountain'. Eventually they all jumped on me and we collapsed in a rolling mass of laughter and mirth. Today was a good day.

I knew the peak of getting over my pain was yet to come, but I was ready for it. I was ready to be rid of my past, I was ready to move on and today had been a huge step in doing that. I gave a small growl in content as we all got comfortable to sleep for what was left of the night.

I slept as a wolf that night, to exausted to change back. That, and the Host Club members were cuddling around me for warmth and the softness of my fur. Hunny was sprawled on my back, the twins cuddled into my sides. Tamaki was lying on one hip, and Haruhi's head rested on my neck. Kyoya and Mori, very shockingly were also resting their heads on me, Kyoya on the other hip and Mori draped over my butt area **(O: MORI! SHOCK!) **with his upper torso on my back next to Hunny and his legs resting on the carpet next to my tail. My head rested on my front paws. _**Today was a good day.**_ Ookami and I thought the same thing at the same time. Together. Everything was together again.

**Oooooooooookay! I was going to make this chapter longer, but it is really late, and I really wanted to get the chapter up today for you guys! (: I hope everyone had great holidays and are ready to face the new year with new hopes and positive thoughts, lives...basically I really hope and wish that you guys are happy (: **

**Do you like hearing back for your comments like I do before each chapter? I think it's fun to do, but I don't know if you guys actually read it (: if you like I could sent you messages instead!**

**Eternally yours, me. Really, I truely mean that, even though I have no idea how to spell truely...**


	5. The I'm So Sorry Chapter

***PLEASE READ THIS***

**IMPORTANT**

**Hey guys! I know...I owe you guys the biggest apology in the world. I always do this; start writing a story, and then I get writers block :( this isn't even a full chapter! I'm awful.**

**But, I have an idea! (: I know a lot of you probably have hopes of what might happen in coming chapters, so I thought that maybe you'd want to contribute! Totally up to you, but if you would like to, please review with your own paragraph that you wish would be put into the story! (: it can be about anything you'd like it to be, (so long as it's generally within the plot line and story rating) and I'll do my best to include it! I will also place the author's name after the paragraph they wrote of course, I'm not out to steal your ideas! (:**

**Anyway! Here's what I have so far! And, a thousand apologies to all, really, I suck.**

**Amaterasu's POV:**

When I awoke, I noticed that there were no longer seven bodies lying on me, in fact there was only one. Hunny was still sprawled all over my back, his hands and face buried in my soft fur. I looked out the window and saw that it was about noon, thank goodness for Saturdays!

I heard soft talking in the room and carefully moved my head around to see who it was. Hikaru and Kaoru were lounging on a couch, chatting. Mori had even gone as well, probably embarrassed about how he woke up. Soon the twins noticed that I was awake.

**Morning sleepyhead! **Ookami greeted me, and I growled at her. The noise of my growl woke up Hunny, who looked like some sort of killer bunny, and the twins ran, screaming from the room. I barked out a laugh as I slowly stood up, knocking Hunny to the floor. When he saw me, his face changed from 'you're dead', to 'yaaaay!'.

Too bad I missed that part. The second the twins left the room, I knew that this was no joke, and sprinted after them. My huge wolf form bounded through the halways like a wild beast, and so as I ran I quickly scooped up the twins and doubled my pace when we exited the main building.

I skidded to a halt as I exited the doors, and the twins gave me odd looks, as did Ookami seem confused, though she quickly caught on and became excited. The space between the front door and the front gates of Ouran High School is huuuuuuuge! At least three miles, the long way round, and no one would be there to see me, I could finally test my true running times without limitations! The twins weighed nothing on my back.

I howled, nice, long, and loud. Then, I started my own little race.

As I leaped off, the twins yelled and grabbed on tight, I was already flying. I alowed my legs to stretch out all the way, as I bounded and sprinted to the gates, that were looming over us already. My tail and fur, the twins' hair and clothes all streamed behind me. My paws hardly touched the ground before my muscles rippled and my powerful legs had propeled me onward again. My claws ripped holes in the air itself. My ears could hear the whole world. My howl still echoed. _This _was freedom.

In all of a minute and a half, it was over. We had reached the exit.

**Okay! That's what I have so far! If you haven't PLEASE read the beginning author's note. **

**I'M SOOOO SORRY EVERYONE!**

**Eternally yours, me.**


End file.
